1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for controlling a user interface, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling a user interface to allow a user to easily select an object within an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the recent rapid growth of communication technologies, functionality of electronic devices has gradually expanded, also resulting in the emergence of various User Interfaces (UIs) and functions. The electronic device also employs many different input systems to control the functions.
Intuitive interface technologies, such as Natural User Interfaces (NUIs) with natural and enhanced interaction functions between humans and computers are emerging. Studies have increased on recognition of user intentions and behaviors, and sectors such as interactive displays that may replace typical user interfaces, such as keyboards and mice and provide more natural computing environments.
Conventional interactive displays provide a method of manipulating UIs with multi-touches and hovering events on the display surface. Mice and keyboards provide indirect interaction, such that the user's gaze is not directed toward the manipulation space. In contrast, multi-touches and hovering events provide direct interaction such that the user's gaze is directed toward the manipulation space, thus enabling more natural manipulation. Multi-touches, however, are only available on the display surface (a Two Dimensional method) and thus, intuitive manipulation that allows the user to manipulate a Three Dimensional (3D) target object as if he/she is manipulating a real object is impossible with such multi-touches. In the case of hovering that creates hand information, immersive and integrated object manipulation may not be provided.
As described above, electronic devices have thus far been controlled by making direct inputs to particular input means to control the electronic device. Therefore, where augmented reality information that has been pre-established based on real-time processing is presented while overlapping with an image observed in reality (a real image), additional information about an object in the real image may be viewed but not manipulated by a user. Thus, a need exists for a method for enabling easy interaction for an object in a real image to allow a user to intuitively manipulate the object.